I Am In Your Debt
by Kikiyo Hatake
Summary: A normal night at On Track turns into something more horrifying for Jin Water. But when a modest Saints comes to his rescue, Jin wants to do whatever it takes to pay him back. Even if it means he has to follow him through hell and back./A Double Trouble REBOOT/


The city of Stilwater was always a more fun place to be at night. More girls came out to make some cash, drug dealers would come crawling out of safe houses when the number of police decreased until dawn, and clubs would be packed full of people ready to have a good time. That especially seemed the case with On Track that night. There were more people there than usual; It both bothered and amused a pair of twins that sat at the bar, their back turned to the party people dancing and grinding. The two were not particularly fond of clubs, but they regularly came to On Track at night because no matter where on the campus they went, they would hear a couple getting heatedly intimate with each other and think they were being discrete about it simply because they weren't in sight of anyone else. It made the twins both annoyed and envious (Though they would never admit it). They understood that if they wanted a quiet place to go then the club was probably not the best place to go. But they would rather be in a place where the could hear the bass of the music thumping the walls and not a couple in the next dorm over.

The twins tapped on the bar counter in sync, their manicured nails clicking against the material. They both had their eyes closed as they tried to drown out the noise. While the club was more tolerable than the university at night, the loud noises of people and music weren't exactly welcomed either. when the heard something being placed in front of them the both opened their blue eyes, which had been compared to cotton candy at one point. In front of them were two Shirley temples served by a bartender with a kind smile.

"Evening Jin, Jess. Drinks on the house on tonight."

Jin, one of the twins, returned the smile.

"Drinks are always on the house when you're serving us, Barry."

"That maybe true" Barry leaned against the bar, his elbows resting on the counter. "But it's only because you two gentlemen always look like you need some liquor in ya."

"And yet you serve us non alcoholic drinks."

"Just the way you two like it." Barry stood up straight and stretched. "Well I have some business to attend to in the back. I should be back in a bit but if there's anything you two need, don't be afraid to holler."

The twins gave a simultaneous nod and watched as the old bartender left. The twins had always liked Barry. They found him very sweet and they enjoyed chatting with him. The twins were a pair of cross dressers. While a lot of people in the city disapproved of that, Barry didn't care. He gave them his full support. Such things were the reasons he was one of the handful of people the twins actually _enjoyed_ being around. He was accepting. Jess took a sip of his drink as he looked in the direction Barry disappeared to, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Y'know, for an old dude... Barry is kinda cute."

Jin looked at his twin for a while before taking his drink and drinking from it. Jess tried to snatch it back.

"Hey! What the fuck? Why are you drinking mine for?"

"Because you said _he_ was _cute_. Now I'm _positive_ he must have put something in your Shirley temple."

Jess gave Jin a shove before getting his drink back. Jin got up from his seat, going through his shoulder bag.

"Going somewhere, Jin?"

Jin took out a box of cigarette's. "Just outside for a smoke. Wanna come?"

"No thanks. I'm gonna wait here for Barry."

Jin rolled his eyes and waited for him to take a sip from his drink before taking the chance to speak. "Don't tell me that you have a crush on him."

Jess did a spit take, getting a laugh out of his twin. "N-no! I don't like him like that. I'm just saying that he's attractive for a dude his age. Trust me, if I liked him I would have done something a _long_ time ago."

"Ooooooh I'm telling his wife on youuuuu~"

Jess just threw an ice cube at Jin as he went outside. Jin had to go out back to light one up. Everyone knew Jin and Jess Water and they weren't exactly well liked. If Jin had gone to sit out front then some random pedestrian would have tossed something at him as they drove by. Again.

Jin leaned against the building as he lit up a cigarette, breathing out a perfect smoke ring. He turned his head to the right when she heard a man having a coughing fit. He was one of those random bums Jin and Jess would find laying around the city. His beard was unkept and grey and his hood kept his eyes from view. Jin took a few steps to the left. He wasn't afraid of the homeless citizens, but this one in particular gave Jin bad vibes. He's seen this one around before. Even with the hood in the way, Jin could always feel the man giving him and his brother a strange look. Not the normal looks of disgust or contempt. Something else. The best word Jin could think of to describe it was hungry. He knew that given the mans current living conditions, he must have been hungry for food. But Jin still shivered at the thought of this homeless man staring at him that way. It almost made him ill.

The man looked up at Jin. His hood was finally moved away enough to show that the whites of his eyes were yellow and blood shot. The mans voice was hoarse when he spoke, his hand outstretched.

"Spare a cigarette?"

Jin looked over the homeless man. "Judging by that fit you had not too long ago, the last thing you need is to smoke something that also goes by the name cancer stick."

The man gave a loud cough that echoed. "It's just a damn cigarette. I can handle it. I'm the picture of good health!"

Jin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no. You don't need these."

The old man got to his feet, showing off how tall he really was. Even with his high heels on, he had to look up at the homeless man.

He took a few steps toward the Water twin, prompting him to step back in order to keep some distance between the two. There was a growl in the mans voice when he spoke. "I'm starting to get sick and tired of people like _you_ going around and telling _me_ what I need."

The man continued walking up to Jin, was was starting to feel _very_ uneasy. "B-back off."

"Maybe it's about time I gave brats like you a taste of your own medicine."

"I-I said back off!"

The man reached for Jin, but he managed to step move away on time. However, Jin moved to quickly and ended up tripping; Falling backwards onto the concrete. When he tried to get up the homeless man grabbed his forearms (with a grip that was sure to leave bruises on his pale skin) and pinned him down. Jin felt physically ill as he looked up at that mans hungry gaze again. He forced himself to speak.

"W-who the hell do you think you are?!"

the homeless man gave a toothy grin, showing off teeth that were yellow from neglect.

"They call me Atticus." Jins arms were suddenly pinned above his head. "And while I'm hungry for a good meal, going so long without... Dessert. Heh. It left me _starving._ "

Jin shivered as Atticus looked him over with that hungry gaze.

"You do know I'm a guy, right?"

"I of all people know by now what you are. And I hate you for it."

"M-me?"

"Yes you! I used to be normal. But then you and that twin of yours came around and changed everything. Now you're gonna be the one to pay for it." The man continued to grin as he watched his prey struggle to get free. "Go ahead, try all you like. I don't mind a fighter~"

Jin closed his eyes. This isn't real, right? This guy isn't for real, right? This is all a just a bad dream, right?... _Right!?_ He was forced to realize that this was all happening when he started feeling a hand roam his body and a mouth biting at his neck. Jin had to swallow the bile that came up after smelling Atticus's breath. Jin had to force his voice to work with him. He couldn't just let this man do this to him.

"S-somebody please, help-!

Atticus back handed him before he could finish. He tore off a part of Jin's sequin dress and used it to gag Jin in order to keep him quiet.

"Now now~ I said I didn't mind a _fighter._ I don't want me a screamer... Not yet, anyway~"

Jin continued to struggle and attempt to cry for help as he suddenly felt Atticus's hand attempt to undo his shorts. This couldn't have been happening. True, Jin wanted to find a nice someone to have his first time with but obviously Atticus was not a nice someone and he did _not_ want to spend his first time this way. At this point tears were running down his face, staining his face with mascara, as he felt the homeless mans- _**No!**_ This guy was not a man. He was beast. And Jin hated him with every fiber of his being.

Before Atticus could slip his hands down Jin's shorts, Atticus was suddenly kicked off of him. Jin took the opportunity to sit up and move away from the beast. What Atticus tried to do got him so shaken up that his legs refused to cooperate with him. He looked up at the one who got the beast off of him. He wore purple and, though he couldn't be sure from where he was sitting, he was able to make out a gold chain around his neck. Atticus groaned before coughing up blood. Either Jin's hero really gave it to him hard or that beast was _really_ unhealthy. When the beast tried to get back up, the man in purple kicked him in the face and continued to kick him as hard as he could. Jin watched, curled up against the wall, as the beast was getting kicked around. The man in purple grabbed Attica by his hood and yanked him onto his feet. Atticus was taller than the purple man, but that didn't stop him from receiving a fist to the face again, and again, and again. With all the blows he was being hit with, it became harder for Atticus to stand on his own. His originally grey beard was stained red with his blood and his nose was visibly crooked. After a hard kick to the place where the sun don't shine, the man in purple shoved him away. Atticus gave Jin one last glance before taking the chance to flee.

Jin let out a breath he had no idea he holding in. He wanted to say something but after all of that his voice refused to cooperate also. The man in purple knelt down in front of him, his chocolate brown eyes shown with concern. He unzipped the jacket he had on and put it over Jin's shoulders.

"He's gone now." He said. Jin took note of the spanish accent lacing his hero's voice. "I know you probably don't want to relive it. I know right now all you wanna do is forget. But... How far did he get?"

Jin swallowed, though it was difficult. His mouth was so dry after getting the make shift gag off. He opened his mouth to speak but the Jin just couldn't get his voice to work with his him. He was so shaken up. Literally. He was shaking where he was. The purple man moved to sit next to him. He put an arm around Jin in hopes of comforting him. He saved Jin from something awful. So he approved of the contact from the purple man. They sat there together in silence before the man looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry. I should have come sooner."

"N-no." Jin finally managed to get out. "Y-you... You came just time. Thank you..."

The man looked at him and held him close. Jin allowed it and let the sound of the purple man's heart beat lull him into a comforting trance. Jin began to relax more and when he was somewhat okay, he made it known that Jin was _extremely_ grateful for what his hero did. The man gave a shy smile that was appealing to Jins eye. The man helped him stand up on his feet and provided him with support when he stumbled.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"N-no. Me and my brother usually take the train home."

"Are you sure? I can drive you. I don't think you should be walking around right now... In fact-" The man in purple, without a warning had picked Jin up bridal style. "I'm not gonna let you."

Jin's face reddened at being picked up like this. But once again, he let it happen. "Well... I guess. I need to talk to my brother first. He's inside the club. I bet he's worried sick right about now."

The man in purple nodded as he made his way inside of On Track, Jin still in his arms.

"S-so... Do you have a name?"

"Mendoza. Carlos Mendoza."

"Carlos... Well, I'm Jin Water."

"Jin. Like the drink?"

Jin was surprised when he let out a laughed. "Sure. Why not?"

When they found Jess inside the club Jin knew he was about to get an earful. but when when Jess saw him and Carlos the way they were, he just smirked. To Jin's surprise, Jess denied the offer to hitch a ride with Carlos and instead said that he was going to be riding home with Barry later. Jin just shrugged it off and took Carlos' offer. As they left the club Jin blushed as Jess gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

 ** _~GEMINI~_**

In hopes of making Jin more comfortable, Carlos had started up some conversation. Though it had an awkward start.

"So... Where are you from?"

Jin tilted his head. "...Here?"

"Born and raised in Stilwater?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay then." Carlos drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "How old are you?"

Jin smirked. "Don't you know it's impolite to ask a lady how old she is?"

Carlos laughed. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry madame."

Jin laughed with him. "You do know I'm actually a guy right?"

"Pfft. Yeah. I don't know a chick that got a voice that deep."

"Fair enough. If you really must know how old I am, I just turned twenty one last week."

"Should have bought you a birthday shot back there then huh?"

"I think you saving me from that homeless fuck back there makes up for it."

"Alright... Favorite color?"

Jin doubled over in laughter. "That's how you know you got nothing else to talk about. I like purple. And obviously, you do too."

"Well yeah, but it's not just that. They're uh... They're my gang colors."

"Gang colors? W-what gang?"

"Ever heard of the Third Street Saints?"

"The Saints? But I thought they were dead?"

"They were." Carlos gave a proud grin. "But our Boss is back and is taking charge again. The Saints are gonna be around a lot more often. So expect to see some more purple around here soon."

Jin nodded. "So I'm guessing you're still looking for recruits?"

"Yeah. The Boss needs as many people as he can get."

"Hm... O-oh! This my place."

Carlos drove into the university and parked as closely to Jin's dorm as possible. After everything that happened, he didn't think it was a good idea to have Jin move around to much. "Get some rest, 'kay?"

"Walk me to my dorm?"

Carlos raised and eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you can make it on your own." He gave Jin's leg a pat. "You can handle it big girl."

Jin gave a pout and puppy. Carlos gave an exaggerated sigh and agreed to walk Jin to his dorm. He got out of the car and went around to open the car door for him. Jin gave a smile, which grew bigger when Carlos offered him his hand. Jin took it let Carlos help him out of the car.

"Well aren't you a gentleman."

Carlos only gave a wink as he walked with Jin. Like Carlos had said, the walk wasn't that long. Jin looked up at him.

"Wanna come inside? Have a quick bite to eat?"

"Nah. Don't worry about it. Just get some rest."

"But I owe you y'know. I really do. C'mon there has to be something I can-" Carlos cut him off by putting a hand over Jin's mouth.

"Just. Get. Some rest. 'Kay?"

Jin silently nodded and patiently waited for Carlos to take his hand away. When he did, Jin surprised him by giving him a kiss that was dangerously close to his lips. Carlos turned red gave a shy smile. Jin returned the smile before moving to take off the jacket Carlos put on him. Carlos stopped him.

"Just keep it." He said.

"Are you sure? Cuz it's pretty chilly-"

Carlos had cut him off once again. This time, by kissing Jin's cheek.

"You talk to much."

Jin only pouted. Carlos smiled before leaving for his car. Jin waved and watched as he drove off. When Jin got inside the dorm, he sighed and went to sit on his bed. He hugged the jacket close to him. Jin really wanted to make it up to Carlos. He didn't feel it was right to just have him come in, save Jin from a homeless pervert, and then just go empty handed. It just didn't sit right with the Water twin. He looked over the purple material on the jacket.

"Third street Saints huh?"

Jin planned on repaying Carlos, one way or another. And if he was going to do it, then becoming a Saints would be step one.

* * *

 ** _Hello everyone! Who missed me!? I know it's been a loooong while and I can only hope this makes up for it. I promise I'm gonna try to update more soon. For now, I hoped you enjoyed the read and a review would be lovely~_**


End file.
